Stringed
by Yappie
Summary: In which Doflamingo brings his ito ito no mi abilities into the bedroom for his own pleasure. Warning: lemon. DoffyxOC


I decided to try something a little bit steamy and playful hoho. Since Doflamingo ate the ito ito no mi and has the power to control people with his strings, so I thought "why not?" ;)

Warning: just some plotless smut and lemony goodness with Doffy and nameless OC.

He sat in the distance, eyeing his prey sadistically as she tried to wiggle her way to freedom.

She was held back on the large sofa by some invisible force. But she had no doubt that it was Doflamingo using his devil fruit powers to control her movements.

The Shichibukai let out a deep chuckle as he watched her useless struggling, trying to break free from the thin, transparent strings that he controlled from his fingertips. "Take off your clothes." He ordered.

With that order (and a little tug on the string), her hands immediately moved by themselves as they went down to reach for the hem of her shirt. She tried to resist against the strings that were connecting parts of her body to the Donquixote's fingertips. With that ito ito no mi power of his, he is able to manipulate her as he pleases, like a puppet.

Seeing that she was taking a rather long time to remove her shirt, Doflamingo tugged a little harder at the strings, effectively slipping her hand under the shirt. From there, she slid her hands further up her stomach, bringing up the shirt as well. The Shichibukai jerked his finger once more, and the woman finally took the shirt off her body and tossed it to the side.

"Fuffuffuffuffu…" Doflamingo worked his fingers again.

This time, her hands slipped downwards, fitting nicely in between her shorts and underwear. Her hips thrust upwards, lifting her lower body up from the sofa. In one swift motion, she slid off her shorts and underwear until her mid-thigh, and let the two articles of clothing fall limply around her feet. She sat back down on the sofa and kicked her shorts and underwear away.

"Good girl." Doflamingo purred. He strode towards the sofa, tweaking his fingers once more.

"Wha…!" She yelped as she was brought to a kneeling position on the cushion, with both her feet bound together by the strings. Her hands were pressed against her bare back, and tied with the transparent strings as well.

"Ehehehe…" A chuckle rumbled from his throat as he stood in front of her. He placed his large hands on her head, stroking her soft hair.

She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks quickly. In front of her she could see an awkward bump on his pink striped pants. Not wanting to face his crotch, she looked up at the large man. He was staring down at her with an animalistic grin.

_I am so getting screwed thoroughly._

Not that she hated sharing steamy moments with him. In fact, she lost count on how many times they had already gone to bed with each other, and she knew his preferences, just as he knew hers. But for some reason she would always get anxious at the initial stage. Most of the time she just blamed it on the adrenaline.

"Now, do you mind helping me unclothe my lower half? I don't care what method you employ, fuffuffuffu."

She blushed furiously, and looked at his pants nervously. She bit her lip as she felt liquid desire pooling below her. Swallowing her embarrassment, she moved her head closer to his crotch. Biting on the turquoise lace of his pant in her teeth, she pulled it backwards to loosen it. Once the lace was loose enough, she bit the waistband of his pants and pulled it until it was low enough to drop freely. She did the same with his boxers, but while she was pulling it down his member sprung free and rubbed against her face. She gasped and paused momentarily, before she pulled the boxer further down until it could drop on top of the discarded pants.

She looked up at him and awaited her next order, but Doflamingo grabbed the back of her head and forced her to meet his half-erected member. "Suck."

Just with that simple order, she opened her mouth and took in the tip, sucking on it softly first. As she continued she increased the intensity of her sucking, causing the Shichibukai to groan.

She kept up with her actions, changing her intensity randomly just to spite him. As if sucking on his member was not pleasurable enough, she added her tongue in, licking around the crown of his enlarging member.

"Fuck…" He hissed through his teeth. He resisted the urge to push her head deeper down, and instead continued stroking her hair.

Hearing his breathing quicken, she became more confident and decided to become bold with her teasing. Her tongue then moved in circles up the head of his member, until it finally reached the top. Once she was at the tip, she relentlessly flicked her tongue back on forth on his sensitive spot.

When Doflamingo decided that he could not take it anymore, she forced her head down deeper, making her take in the whole of him. Once he was fully inside her mouth, he felt himself twitching, aching for more.

She groaned around his shaft, arousing him even further. She stayed still for a while, allowing her mouth to get used to the size of him. When she decided that she was okay, she started bobbing her head around his member. She pulled back until the tip was left in her mouth, before taking in everything again.

She moaned as she moved her head, feeling a growing arousal on her clit to the point that it was unbearable for her. She rubbed her legs together, hoping to create some friction to make her arousal slightly more bearable. However, the moment her legs got to action, Doflamingo placed his hand in between her thighs and forced them apart.

"Fuffuffuffuffu… I can't let you do that, you'll have to wait until I'm satisfied. In the mean time…"

She felt her right hand being freed, but her left hand was still pressed against her back. Without needing Doflamingo to say anything, she immediately used her hand to stroke the base of his member. She ran her hands delicately over the veins that were surfacing on the skin, before travelling down to play with his balls.

He let out a low moan when she squeezed him. It was tight enough to pleasure him, but not enough to inflict pain on him.

She removed his member from her mouth and went to lick the bottom of his shaft instead. Her hand moved up to stroke the head and rub her finger in circles on the tip, earning another moan from the man. She sucked his balls a few times, before he pulled her head away from him.

She looked up at Doflamingo, running her tongue along her lips.

"Ehehehe, looks like you have warmed up already. Now it's your turn." Flicking his fingers, he untied her hands and legs. She massaged her wrists and ankles, thinking that she now had full control over her body.

Oh, how wrong was she.

"Lift your hands over your head." Doflamingo ordered, and she complied without question. He then used his strings and tied her wrists together again.

"No fair… I just barely got released." She groaned.

He chuckled. "If you want, I can make you release a few times before fucking you."

"Doffy!" She exclaimed in shock at his implication.

"But too bad I won't let you come. You will just have to deal with it yourself. Now spread your legs." He grinned sadistically.

She frowned at him. She hated it when he is in the mood for orgasm denial. While it did increase her pleasure immensely, but the pleasure overload would just turn her into an oversensitive bunch of nerves. Nonetheless, she did as he told her and spread her legs, revealing her soaked glory to him.

"Someone's extremely wet, ehehehe…" Without warning, he dive straight head in and licked her slit from bottom up, eliciting a loud moan from her.

He pressed his tongue against her clit. Mimicking her actions from earlier, he flicked his tongue up and down, and circled it around with great speed.

"Oh…" She could only moan continuously at the treatment she was receiving from the man. She desperately wanted to run her hands along his blonde hair and push him against her, but his strings were restraining her. So she settled for wrapping her legs around his neck, trying to bring him closer.

When the Shichibukai realised what she was trying to do, he chuckled against her throbbing arousal, causing her to buck her hips up in the air.

He kissed her clit and placed his mouth over it, before sucking it hard. He repeated the action several times, earning lewd sounds from her. Her moans and mewls were music to his ears.

He kissed her clit one final time, before descending down to hover over her. He leaned in to kiss her, before he forced his tongue in her. She did not mind the intrusion at all, and instead she joined him, tasting both of their sexes at the same time.

Doflamingo kissed from her lips to her jawline and down her neck, sucking on her weak spot near her collarbone. His kisses trailed downwards, reaching her breasts. He wrapped his mouth around the stiff pink bud and started sucking hard, using his tongue to play with it as well. His right hand reached for the other nipple and started twisting it between his fingers. His left hand reached down for her clit, and started tapping on it repeatedly.

"Doffy…." She moaned. God, if he isn't going to at least stick his finger inside of her, she will go crazy. She had been squeezing her inner walls for a while already, trying to ease her sexual frustration by a little. But all it did was make her even more impatient and frustrated.

"Hmmm?" He hummed innocently, as he continued sucking on her nipples.

"Please…" She begged.

He removed his mouth from her nipple. "Please what? You need to be more specific." He replied teasingly.

"Please, just fuck me already." She breathed.

"Ehehehe, when you put it so nicely, it's hard for me to say no." As if to emphasise his point, he took his member and rubbed the tip against her slit, but removed it quickly.

"But I'm afraid you will have to wait a while longer, fuffuffuffu…" He wrapped his mouth around her nipple again, and continued with his ministrations.

She could only stay down on the sofa and let her wanton cries take over as he worked his fingers on her. Sometimes she felt that those fingers were too talented for their own good.

Eventually, he let go of her breasts. His hand that was teasing her clit slid down to her opening and lingered there long enough for his fingers to get coated with her juices -and frustrate her further-. He then lifted his hand up to her mouth. She opened her mouth without question and sucked on his finger, tasting herself.

He pulled his finger away and it slid down again to her nether lips. He moved his finger around her vagina opening, before sliding a finger in, then a second one immediately.

She sighed. _'Finally.' _She thought.

"You are tighter than usual, ehehehe." Doflamingo remarked as he went down to suck on her bundle of nerves again. At the same time, his fingers wasted no time in finding her sensitive spot, and ran his fingertips along that spot over and over again.

"Ah!" She arched her back. She was barely able to take in all of these at once. She was going to come, she was going to come, she was going to-

Just as she tightened around his fingers, he pulled them out immediately, denying her release. Her hips bucked up at the sudden loss and pressed her head against the cushion.

He chuckled at her messy state. "I told you, I'm not going to let you come until I get to fuck you."

She panted, trying to recover from her near-release. "Nngh… then just fuck me and let me come already."

"Fuffuffu, since you have been well-behaved…" He said sarcastically.

In one fluid motion, he turned her around on her knees and pressed himself against her rear. She could feel his hard erection poking against her. She rubbed against him, hoping to get the tip of his erection to slip in, however his strong grip on her hips prevented any movement.

Doflamingo bent over her back and whispered in her ear: "Impatient, are we?"

"Anngh…" She groaned in reply.

He chuckled. He took his member in one hand and lined the tip on her slit, and slammed into her. She gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion, forcing her to stretch so that her walls could fit Doflamingo's size.

He grunted at the tightness and warmth of her walls squeezing around him. He pulled out until the tip is left inside, and thrusted back into her with force.

"OH!" She cried loudly in pleasure as Doflamingo continued thrusting hard into her. Her half lidded eyes fluttered to a close as she felt pleasure pulsing through her whole body. She rested her head on the sofa and gripped on the edges of the cushion, barely containing the overwhelming sensation.

Doflamingo picked up his pace, and pounded harder than before. He made sure that with every thrust, he would hit her sensitive spot.

"D-Doffy…" She whimpered, followed by a loud moan when he hit her spot hard. The Shichiukai grunted in response.

"I can't… keep up any longer…" She gasped through her panting and moaning.

Doflamingo looked down to see her resting the side of her face on the sofa, giving him the side view of her. He smirked when he saw her eyes were shut and brows furrowed, mouth wide open to let him hear her sexual sounds.

"Then let go." He commanded.

At his command, she let out a loud cry as her first orgasm hit her hard. She panted, and her hands gradually relaxed from its grip on the cushion.

Doflamingo pulled out his still hard member from her soaking wet walls and flipped her so that she was lying on her back. He placed her right leg on top of the sofa and rested one arm next to her head. Using his other hand, he guided himself back into her warmth, and started moving at a very slow pace.

She could take it at first, but as the pleasure started to build up within her again she found herself grinding against him, hoping that he will go faster and deeper. When he didn't, she found herself begging again.

"Doffy, please…"

He slowly thrust back into her, smirking at the sight of her being reduced to an oversensitive mess again before he could even make ten thrusts into her. "Like I said before, if you want something you need to be more specific." Thrust.

"Go faster…"

"I can't hear you." Thrust.

She took in a deep breathe. "I s-said, go faster."

"You need to speak up, dear." Thrust.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GO FASTER AND HARDER!" She finally broke and screamed.

"Fuffuffuffu, that's better." He instantly pounded harder and faster into her, drawing out different kinds of reactions from her.

Soon enough, she felt herself tightening around his manhood again. With a three more fast thrust, she came undone again.

"Hahhh… hahhh…" She could feel her heart beating very quickly as it tried to pump more oxygen around her body so that she could continue with her bedroom activities with Doflamingo. He had not come even once, and his member was still rock hard inside of her, wanting more from her.

As she lay still on the sofa, she could feel his member twitching inside of her. Even though she was still hazy from her second orgasm, she playfully squeezed his member with her walls, earning a groan from the man above her.

"Looks like you can still last a little longer." He said.

She grinned at him, and showed him her hands, which were still bound together by his strings. "Can you do something about these?"

"Ah, I was too busy fucking you that I forgot about those." He flicked his index finger, and the strings around her wrists came undone.

'_Freedom!'_

"Now that my hands are back…" She lifted herself up on one elbow, and her other hand went to the back of his head, running her fingers through his short blonde hair. She pushed his head down and kissed him hungrily.

While they were making out she managed to sit herself up without his member sliding out of her. She pushed his body, signalling that she wanted to be on top.

Understanding the meaning behind her actions, He lay down on the sofa and brought her on top of him so that she was straddling his hip.

Without breaking the kiss, she rolled her hips around his member, causing him to groan into the kiss. She smirked against his lips, and continued rolling on top of him, occasionally grinding her hips back and forth. When his tip hit her spot again, she moaned and her hips jerked forward.

She broke the kiss and started bouncing on his member, allowing it to go even deeper than before. Doflamingo placed his hands on her hips to help lift her up and slam her down him.

"You are a very greedy woman."

"If I wasn't you wouldn't even be having sex with me now."

He chuckled. "True."

This continued for a while, until she felt lower region coiling again. Doflamingo too was almost at him limit, and she could tell because his breathing was starting to speed up.

Doflamingo decided to make sharp thrusts up into her, making her come first. She gave a long, throaty moan before slumping on the Shichibukai's toned body.

He then started to thrust up into her quickly, wanting to reach his climax. To repay the favour, Mai rocked against him to help quicken the process.

His thrust became more speedy and erratic, somehow causing her to get turned on again. His hand reached out for her clit and started playing with it, and at the same time she squeezed around him.

After a few more thrusts, she came again, but she continued rocking on top of him. She reached behind her and massaged his balls. She leaned next to his ear, and whispered something.

"Come in me."

With three forceful jerks, he groaned as he felt his balls squeezing, and spilled his massive load of cum in her.

Both of them lay quietly on the sofa, the only sound coming from them were heavy breathing. When Doflamingo became soft inside of her, he pulled himself out of her soaking vagina, and his milky substance mixed with her juices oozed out of her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his masculine scent. "Speaking of which, what are you going to do about that pirate captured the other day? Hand him over to Sugar and make him a toy slave?"

"I'll deal with that after I wake up. Now go to sleep before I tie you up again for round two."

This took me what, 5 months to complete? Gosh. (Actually, it has just been neglected for a very long time because I didn't feel like writing it, and I had no idea how to even write a lemon. But one day I just felt like continuing and it got done within 2 days HAHA)

Anyway, I hope this is good enough of a lemon one-shot, since it is my first time doing it. *Gets more tissue to clean up my nosebleed*


End file.
